1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat exchanger. In particular, the present invention is directed toward a heat exchanger in which an insert positioned within a pipe of the heat exchanger is resiliently supported by an elastic support member.
2. Description of Related Art
A known heat exchanger, such as the heat exchanger described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-53867, includes a pair of header pipes. The header pipes communicate with each other via a plurality of tubes, and a plurality of fins are positioned between the tubes. A receiver is positioned adjacent to one of the header pipes. The receiver holds a desiccant unit, and the desiccant unit includes a desiccant. Specifically, the desiccant unit is suspended within the receiver via a cap threaded through an end of the receiver. A partitioning plate is positioned inside the receiver to form a tank area within the receiver.
In such known heat exchangers, the desiccant unit is suspended within the receiver by aligning the desiccant unit with the cap, and turning the cap in a predetermined direction to secure the desiccant unit to the receiver. To remove the desiccant unit from the receiver, e.g., in order to perform maintenance work on the desiccant unit, the cap is turned in a direction opposite the predetermined direction, and the desiccant unit is removed from the receiver.
During operation of such known heat exchangers, however, the heat exchanger vibrates. The vibration of the heat exchanger vibrates the desiccant unit, such that the desiccant unit may generate a predetermined amount of noise or may become damaged, or both.